elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
Otherworldly Creatures
Centaurs Centaurs are creatures with the upper-body of a person and the lower-body of a horse. They are presumed to live in Elvendale, since Farran mentions them briefly in ''Secrets of Elvendale''. Demons Demons were mentioned in Season 4 of the webisodes, where it is revealed that Liska used the Quake Shield to defeat the demon hordes of Zaikuda in the Battle of the Endless Forest. Nothing else is known about the demons. Dragons Dragons are powerful, winged beasts who are linked to one of five elements - wind, fire, water, earth, and love. For more about dragons, see here. Dwarves Dwarves are short creatures mentioned by Azari in ''Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave''. They were never mentioned or featured again. Trivia *Azari thought that the elf witch (Ragana) was a dwarf, but with a giant head and the legs of a chicken. **It is implied that dwarves are a lot shorter than elves. Azari uses her hand to indicate that dwarves are about waist-high to an elf. Elves Elves are creatures who look almost exactly like humans, with the exception of their pointy, large ears. For more about elves, see here. Giants Giants are creatures mentioned by Emily's Grandmother in her stories and legends. They presumably live in the world of Elvendale, where they hide in tall trees. This was referred to in the Quest for the Keys novel. Goblins Goblins are short little creatures who reside in Elvendale. For more about goblins, see here. Jackalopes Jackalopes are rabbit-like creatures that have antlers. They are known to roam in the woods around Rosalyn’s hideout. In Secrets of Elvendale, many jackalopes were affected by wild magic until they were healed by potions. Trivia *The jackalopes seen throughout Secrets of Elvendale are typically blue, but it’s possible they may come in other colours as well. *Their ears are smaller than regular rabbit ears to make room for their antlers. Mermaids Mermaids are aquatic beings who reside in Elvendale's oceans. They were first mentioned in the riddle of the "Mermaids' Tears" during the first mini-movie. They weren't seen on-screen until episode one of Secrets of Elvendale, as the protagonists fly over Mermaid Lagoon and see several mermaids. Trivia * Pearls are believed to be mermaids' tears. * There is a game called "Mermaid Tag" which Aira plays. Pegasi Pegasi are winged horses that live in Elvendale. For more about pegasi, see here. Trolls Trolls are creatures who reside in Elvendale. So far, they have only been mentioned, and have yet to make an appearance. Cronan describes them as being "temperamental," which is ironic, given his own erratic mood swings. Trivia * Trolls are harder to control than goblins. * Cronan once considered using trolls as his henchmen. * It is implied that trolls are bigger than elves. It is likely that trolls resemble the goblins that have been mutated by Tufflin's growth potion. Unicorns Unicorns are creatures presumed to live in Elvendale. There is a portrait in Cronan's fortress of him riding a unicorn. Aside from this, unicorns have never been mentioned or featured anywhere else. Trivia *The unicorn in Cronan's portrait is posed very similarly to the horse in a famous painting of Napoleon Bonaparte. Water Spirits Water Spirits are mentioned in the map description for the Driftwood Forest. They guard the Lazuli River, that being the reason it is always so lush and beautiful. Trivia * A number of water creatures are mentioned in a magazine page, such as Sirens, Krakens, Naiads, and Kelpies. The last two, Naiads and Kelpies, are types of female water spirits. It is unknown though if these were the spirits referred to in the map description.Category:Overview Category:Creatures